


not quite the police you'd want

by Robronobsession



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron gets arrested and the police man is the same one who Charity used to work for, he offers Aaron a way out of going to prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not quite the police you'd want

Chas recognised the officer the moment he walked into the pub. Debby looked at him disgusted remembering what he made her mother do to stop the man she used to love from going to prison.  
"Pint please." The officer said. Chas just looked at him. "Pint?" He said again. Chas started to poor the drink and slammed it on the counter. He passed her the money.  
"Not the best customer service." He said.  
"We're only nice to descent human beings."  
"Burn." He said and smiled before drinking some of his drink. They all stared at him and the pub got very quiet.  
"What are you doing here?" Chas asked.  
"Having a drink." He said.  
"There's nothing dodgy going on in the village." She said not as a question but as fact.  
"Just passing." He smiled. Just then noise traveled through the pub.

"I want you out of my life Robert." Aaron said as he came out from the back followed by Robert.  
"I know, but I'm not sure I even have a life without you." Robert pleaded.  
"Please." Aaron said turning to Robert.  
"I love you." Robert said putting a hand on Aaron's arm.  
"You heard him Robert." Chas said. Robert looked at her and saw the officer. He froze as the man smiled at him. He then looked back to Chas blinked a few times and looked her up and down before looking at Aaron. He looked to the floor and left. The officer smiled and looked at Robert as he left the pub. He then drained the rest of his drink and left too. He walked quickly to catch up to Robert.  
"Out and proud then?" The man smiled.  
"Piss off." Robert said.  
"Come on Robert." He said and grabbed the mans shoulder.  
"Leave me alone." Robert said before getting into his car and driving off.

Aaron went to Bar west that night to try and find a way, any way to get over Robert.

Aaron punched him. He couldn't help it. His anger boiled over at the homophobic prick out side bar west. He didn't see the blue uniform in the dark night light. He didn't think he'd be in a cell for the night and woken in the morning to be questioned.

Aaron sat in the questioning room alone, the small room well known to him. The door opened and the officer he recognised from the wool pack yesterday walked in and sat down.  
"So you punched a cop." The man laughed.  
"Yeah what's it to you. I didn't know he was a cop did I." Aaron says.  
"He was in uniform." The man smiles. "I see your on probation."  
"Yeah look..." Aaron says and the man laughs. "Shouldn't there be two officers?" Aaron says.  
"Im not here to interview you. I'm here to give you a way out." He smiles.  
"What?"  
"You skipped bail, took the blame for arson, punched a police officer unprovoked, and you've got a record and one hell of a family name. How long do you think I could convince the judge to give ya."  
"What?" Aaron says.  
The man reaches out his hand and strokes Aaron's hand. He smiles and Aaron pulls his hand away fast.  
"I'm sure I can find some more charges if they don't convince you."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I can get the officer to drop the charges." He looks Aaron up and down and strokes his leg up against Aaron's under the table. "For a small...shall we say fee."  
"No." Aaron says. The man lifts his eyebrows and smiles.  
"Punching two officers unprovoked. Now that is very bad isn't it Mr Livesy."  
Aaron breathes heavily and the man smirks.  
"What are you saying." Aaron says.  
"I can get them to let you go. Your leave here now and go back to that little pub mummy owns. Im guessing you're have a few weeks maybe till the court case." He lifts his leg higher up Aaron's leg. "If you don't fancy spending time in prison again, and maybe this time I'll pay someone to be your little friend in there yeah." He smiles. "Come see me. I'm sure you can make me change my mind." The officer says.  
"You're saying if I don't sleep with you you're pay someone to beat me up inside?"  
"Oh I'll make sure they do a hell lot more then beat you up." The man says rubbing his leg high up. Aaron swallows and looks down and the man stands up and walks to the door.  
"Let me know yeah." He says as he leaves.

Aaron's released and gets a taxi back to the pub. He walks in through the back door and Chas is in the back room when he comes through.  
"Good night?" She asks happy that she thinks he's moved on.  
"I got arrested." He says.  
"What? Why?"  
"Punched a copper." Just then Adam walks in.  
"All right mate?" He asks.  
"You didn't." Chas says.  
"Didn't do what?" Adam says.  
"I punched a copper and now that man from the pub last night."  
"The copper that was in here?" Chas asks.  
"Yeah. He says, he's saying that..."  
"You didn't punch him did ya?" Chas asks and Aaron shakes his head. "What is it then love?"  
"He said if I don't sleep with him he'll make sure I get sent down, and he'll pay people in prison to, to do stuff to me mum."  
"O my god Aaron." Chas says.  
"He says if I do, if I sleep with him he'll make sure the charges are dropped."  
"Mate what are you gonna do?" Adam says.  
"He's not going anywhere near that man!" Chas says.  
"Mum what do you want me to do? I either sleep with him or he'll pay people to..." Aaron looked at the floor.  
"I'm going to see Cain." Chas says as she walks out the door.

She goes to the garage and Cain and Debby are there.  
"I need to speak to you." She tells Cain.  
"Can't it wait?" He says.  
"No." She says and he can hear concern in her voice.  
"What is it." He says.  
"Chas?" Debby asks.  
"Last night Aaron got arrested." She says.  
"So." He says.  
"He punched a copper."  
"You're kidding me." Cain says.  
"And he's on probation." She says.  
"Oh Chas." he says.  
"That's not the problem though." She says.  
"What is then?" Debby asks.  
"You know the copper from yesterday." They nod. "He says he'll drop the charges if Aaron does something for him and if he doesn't he'll pay people in prison to hurt him."  
"What does he want him to do?" Cain asks. Debby knows what she's going to say but still can't believe it.  
"He wants Aaron to sleeps with him." She says not knowing that Robert is beside the garage and heard every word they are saying.  
"No." Cain says.  
"What's am I meant to do Cain? He either has to sleep with that pig or..."  
"Aaron can take a beating. He can last in side you know that."  
"Cain." She says. "You know he couldn't handle it and, I don't think he means he get people to beat him up."  
"What?" Cain says.  
"I think he means, means he'll pay people to, people to, oh Cain I can't." She starts to cry and Cain hugs her.  
"Oh Chas." Cain says hugging his sister.

Back at the pub Aaron was sat on the sofa and Adam made him a cup of tea.  
"Mate." Adam said as he sat down.  
"I know."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I don't know Adam. What can I do?" Adam shook his head and looked down. Aaron knew what he was thinking.  
"I'm going to have to aren't I." Aaron says and Adam hugs him. 

 

When Chas got home she made him a hot chocolate and they watch TV in silence.  
After a while Aaron tells her he'd prefer to go to work so she lets him as she goes to work too. The next morning a letter comes through the door.  
"Mum." Aaron says as he walks into the living room to find his mum eating breakfast.  
"What is it love?" She asks standing up. Diane wasn't there so it was only the two of them when he showed her the letter.  
"It says the court case is in two days mum." He tells her.  
"No." She says. They hug then. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you you hear me." She says. "I'm not letting anyone hurt you." Aaron can hear the tears in his mums eyes as she speaks. 

Aaron goes to work and finds Adam already there.  
"Alright mate?" Adam says in a way that Aaron knows he wants a answer more then just yes.  
"I got a date for court." Aaron says.  
"What? When is it?"  
"Friday." Aaron says sitting down behind his desk.  
"That's two days away man." Adam says standing up.  
"I know."  
"Aaron." Adam says walking over to him.  
"I'm going to have to sleep with him aren't I." Aaron says breaking into tears. Adam hugs him trying to find the right words to confit him.  
Robert walked away from where he was standing outside of the porta cabin. He walks down the street and into his car and drives.

'Ding dong.' Robert presses the little door bell.  
"Robert." The man smiles. Robert pushes past him into the living room.  
"I'm not letting you sleep with Aaron." He tells the officer.  
"I never wanted Aaron." The man says walking over to him. "I'll keep my deal. I'll get the charges dropped and he'll walk free." Robert nodded. The man looked at Robert and Robert knew what the new bargain was. He swallowed hard then loosened his tie.

The man stepped towards him and kissed his cheek putting his hands on his chest.  
"Want me to undress you then?" The man asked moving his hands to Robert's jeans. Robert quickly undid his shirt not wanting the mans hands on him anymore then he could. The man stepped away and watch him undress, smiling as a 'keep going' when he took off his top. 

Robert stood in just his boxers. His dick was obvious through the fabric but still not hard.  
"What you don't want me?" The man asked grabbing Robert's cock through the fabric. Robert stood straighter when he grabbed it and it was clear the answer was no.  
"Bedroom." The man said. Robert walked over to the large white room with blue bedding. Once he was in the man kissed him. Robert didn't want to kiss back but knew the man would make it harder if he didn't. Robert almost gagged as the man lead his hands to his own jeans. Robert undid his shirt and trousers and soon they were both only in their boxers. The man smirked and knelt down and pulled down Roberts boxers. Robert had to stop himself from crying as the man took him in his mouth. After a bit the man pulled off but his mouth was still close. He rubbed his balls as he spoke to Robert.  
"I'll stop when you get hard." The man says.  
"You can do what ever you want to me." Robert says. "I don't have to get hard you can just..." The man stands up. He grabbed Robert's face then pushes him down so he’s now the one kneeling. He pulls down the mans boxers and remembering the last time they slept together. He remembers working for the man, doing this day in day out to other men and try's to remember how to block it out as he starts to suck. The man grabbed Robert's hair tight with one hand and rubbed his shoulder with the other. Before the man cam he shoved Robert off on to the floor. Robert wiped his mouth. The man smirks and steppes out of his boxers. He walks over to the bed and sits on the edge staring at Robert as he stands up. He walks over to the man once in reaching distance he grabs Robert and kisses him pulling him closer. He pulls Robert close so Robert's legs are ever side of his and lines his hard dick up with Robert's hole.  
"Wait." Robert says holding the mans hand. Robert moves his hand over to the bedside table but the man grabs it.  
"Sorry sweetie I don't feel like using a condom today." The man says kissing him again. He rubs his cock up Robert's crack enjoying every time he can see Robert die a little. Robert knows he's to tight at the moment and internally cry's knowing what the man will do. He spins them round so Robert's layed out face up on the bed and moves down his body. He can feel Robert wanting to cry. He knows Robert, knows he was good at blocking out what the men did to him. He knows the years away from that life he must of forgotten how to act like he wasn't dieing inside. He licks Robert's hole and feels him jolt and bit his lip, not to hold back a moan but to fight back the tears.  
"You can cry you know." The man says. And he hears Robert make a little noise but he knows he's still fighting it. The man sucks on him a little before shoving in a wet finger and hears Robert open his mouth to make sounds of crying. Robert try's to remember how to block it out and stays quiet when the other finger goes in. The man removes his fingers and lines himself up to Robert.  
"Can I go on my back?" Robert asks voice filled with the pain he was trying to disguise.  
"No." The man says bending over to kiss him as he passed in. Robert bites his lip as he's pushed into. He closes his eyes and his mouth goes into autopilot when he kisses him. It's not long before its all over. The man pulls out and lays beside him. Robert's eyes are dead when he opens them. He sits up and puts his legs over the edge of the bed.  
"Going so soon?" The man asks.  
"You're not going to charge Aaron." Robert says trying and failing to hide how despite and disgusted he is.  
"No." The man says. He looks Robert up and down, the man he knew was different then this one he knew that now. That Robert only cared for himself. Maybe that was why, how, he could do it. Sleep with all those countless men. But this one. He knew that what Robert said in the pub was right. That he doesn't have a life without Aaron. He wouldn't of slept with him otherwise. The officer laid back on the bed watching Robert get dressed and leave. 

When Robert got home he had a shower. A hot shower. He scrubbed his body and tried to get any feel of the man off of him. He couldn't help breaking down in the shower. Crying like the first night he sold himself. That time was for food, for a place to live. This time, this time it was to protect the man he loves. 

The next day the officer came to the pub. He knocked on the back door and Chas answered.  
"What do you want?" She said.  
"The charges have been dropped." He said walking in.  
"What? He didn't did he." Chas said heart broken.  
"You're darling Aaron? No. He didn't." He smiles.  
"What I don't." She shakes her head. "Why'd you change your mind?"  
"I didn't. I just got a better offer."  
"What?" She asks as he leaves. He pulls a red tie out of his pocket.  
"I thought you'd know I preferred blondes." He smirks pressing the tie to her hand.  
She looked at the tie for a moment as the fact that it's Robert's hits her. She put her hand to her mouth and cried a little. 'How'd he know?' She thought. 'Does he really love Aaron that much?' 

She grabs her coat and marches over to Robert's new house. He answers the door in his pjs and dressing gown. His normally cocky face is replaced with one she doesn't even recognise.  
"Robert." She says. She holds the tie out on her open parm and shakes her head slowly. "Please tell me you didn't." He looks at her hand takes the tie from her hand before shoving it in his pocket.  
"Just go Chas." He says. She shakes her head and pushes past him storming into the living room and Robert just silently closes the door. Chas is standing there speechless when he turns around and walks into the living room.  
"You speechless, well that is a first." Robert says quietly. Chas's eyes tear up a little.  
"Did you sleep with that officer? Did you sleep with him to save are Aaron?"  
"I heard you speaking to Cain. I couldn't let that happen to him. I couldn't let him sleep with that man..." Robert looks at the floor trying to hide the tears in his eyes. Chas just looks at him, not knowing what to do or say.  
"Thank you." She whispers and Robert slowly nods. "I'm so sorry Robert." She says.  
"Don't be." He says still looking to the floor.  
"You should of never had to sleep with someone you didn't want to." She says and the small laugh Robert makes breaks her heart because she knows what it means. It means it wasn't the first time he'd done something like that.  
"Have you done that before." She asks. "Slept with someone you didn't want to sleep with?" Robert looks up at her and she knows the answer. He walks over to the kitchen.  
"Leave Chas." he says.  
"Robert I'm so sorry I didn't know." She says.  
"Would you of cared if you did? Or would you of just tried to keep Aaron away from me even more?"  
Chas doesn't answer this instead she asks. "When?"  
"When I first left the village. I didn't have any money. I didn't have anywhere to go. I didn't, I didn't have any choice." He says.  
"Does Aaron know. Does Diane or Vic..."  
"No." He says. "You can't tell them. You can't tell them what I just did or what I used to do."  
"I have to tell Aaron." She says.  
"No."  
"I have to let him know the charges have dropped. What if he asks why when he didn't sleep with him?"  
"I don't know." Robert says.  
"He'll want to thank you." Chas says.  
"I don't want his thanks." Robert says both slightly angry and failing to fight back tears. "I just want him safe." He says.  
"He will be. Thank you."  
"Just get out." Robert says. "Please Chas." he says when she doesn't move. "Please." She walks to the door and leaves. 

Chas walked back to the pub and found Aaron making himself some tea.  
“Aaron.” She says smiling. “You don’t have to do anything. The charges they’ve been dropped.”  
“What? Mum no please say you didn’t…”  
“No no. I didn’t. Nothing like that I promise.”  
“Then what?”  
"Robert.." She says. "He um he paid the officer."  
"What how did he even know? You told him? Didn't you?"  
"No I didn't. It doesn't matter anymore away it's all going to be ok."  
"He's broke." Aaron says remembering Robert's current financial sate. "Chrissie took almost everything how did he manage to pay him?"  
"Um." Chas says unsure of what to do now. Does she tell him? How can she? Aaron can see his mums eyes tear up. "What? Mum please."  
"Robert. He... He stopped the charges that's all that matters not how he did it."  
"Did he sleep with him? Mum did Robert sleep with him to get me off?" Chas just nods and try's to stop Aaron going when he grabs his coat but he's already gone.

Aaron knocks on Robert's door repeatedly before he answers it.  
"Aaron." Robert says as he pushes past.  
"I can't believe you." Aaron says and Robert doesn't know what's going on.  
"What? Aaron?..." When Aaron turns round Robert can see the tears streaming down his face. They just star at each other, not a word said for a long time before Robert speaks.  
"Your mum told you." Robert says.  
"Yeah she told me. Please say it's not true."  
"How much did she say?" Robert says not daring to step closer.  
"That you slept with that copper to get me off." Aaron says and Robert nods looking down. "Why?" Aaron asks and Robert looks up shocked.  
"Because I couldn't let you do it and I couldn't let you go to prison."  
"How do you expect me to forgive myself?" Aaron asks. "For making you do that for..."  
"You didn't make me do anything Aaron." Robert says.  
"But it's my fault. How can I forgive myself for letting, for making, you sell yourself? Charity goes on sometimes about when she... And how broken it made her... And now you've..." Aaron keeps wiping away his falling tears but more keep coming.  
"Because I was already broken." Robert says.  
"But not like that. You didn't.."  
"I did. I was, I am broke like that Aaron. I was for a long time before I met you."  
"No. What are you saying? You would of told me if... If no you...."  
"Please go." Robert says in a small voice but he can see Aaron needs to know. "When I first left Emmerdale I... I"  
"Was a rent boy?" Aaron asks and Robert nods softly. "For how long?"  
"Awhile."  
"How long Robert?"  
"Few years."  
"Year's?!" Aaron shakes his head stepping back. "Why didn't you tell me?" Aaron says his voice showing his hurt and pity. Robert shakes his head.  
"Because you wouldn't of wanted to be with me. You wouldn't of wanted me and I ..." Robert can't help the tears from falling.  
"How did it stop?"  
"I blackmailed a client. Filmed us. Said I'd show it to his wife if he didn't pay me. He said he was broke. He had a multimillion pound company that was going down the pan but that he could get me a job. Phone a friend of his and he did. That's how I met Lawrence." Aaron sucks in his lips to try to help him not to cry but it doesn't help. "It's not as bad as you'd think." Robert says and Aaron laughs but it's more cry's then anything. "I mean some of it was. Some of it..." Robert shook his head remembering. "But some of it was... Alright." Aaron looks up from the floor and looks at Robert as he speaks now. "I mean... Some of the guys where...attractive. And... I learnt. Learnt how to block it out.."  
"Robert." Aaron says, beginning for him to stop. "Please."  
"I'm sorry." Robert said and Aaron shook his head and hugged him.  
"No no I'm sorry I'm so so sorry." Aaron said. 

Aaron hugged Robert as he cried softly on his shoulder till he settled down a little.  
"You should go." Robert said as he pulled away a little.  
"No." Aaron shook his head.  
"Why can't you just leave after everything I've done to you..."  
"Because I love you. That's why."  
"How? How can you love someone like me?"  
"Because you mean more to me then anything else and nothing's gonna change that. I love you and I don't care about your past, it won't stop me loving you."  
"I still love you Aaron." Robert said clinging onto him. "I know I'll never stop."  
"I know." Aaron said hugging him again. "We'll get through this. Your get through this. I promise." 

 

Two weeks later Aaron was sitting on Robert's sofa with his pjs on and one arm around Robert. They'd started thing again but it took both of them time. It had been a few days after they got together before they had a kiss. Aaron stayed round some nights now but they didn't do anything sexual. They just cuddled and Aaron was happy with that. Robert got the remote and turned the TV off before looking to Aaron.  
"What?" Aaron said looking into his eyes. Robert lent in and kissed him.  
"I want to." Robert said. "I want you."  
"Are you sure?" Aaron said and Robert nodded. Aaron lead Robert up the stairs and into his room, their room. 

They kissed slowly as they undressed each other. Aaron slowly pulled Robert to the bed so he was underneath Robert. Robert lent down and stroked the side of his face.  
"I want you in me." Robert said.  
"Are you sure? I ..."  
"The last person that was in me... I.. I didn't want. I want the last person that had me tomorrow morning to of been you." Robert says and Aaron nods. 

They only sleep together once but it's enough. After so long a part Aaron's just happy to of finely been with Robert when he wakes up the next morning and he doesn't want to push him.  
They spend the day naked wrapped round each other, getting to know the others bodies again, only leaving the bed room to get food and go to the toilet. Robert lays with hushed on Aaron chest when Aaron starts to speak.  
“I love you Robert and if you ever want to talk about..about it, any of it, I’m here. I’ll listen and I promise I’ll still be here once you finish speaking.”  
“Thank you.” Robert says and he turns to bury his face in Aaron’s side as Aaron strokes his back. One day he’ll tell Aaron everything, but not today, today their going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to see what people think so feel free to leave a commentXx


End file.
